A new life (Rewritten)
by RimmieStar
Summary: The era of the stars is coming closer. The superhero's of townsvile find themselves becoming friends with their enemy and meeting a new group of interesting people who are possibly related or are the children of powerful Gods and Goddesses who can defeat the new enemy. With the groups become an ally, or enemy's to. (For Crystalemberketchum2)
1. Chapter 1

_**Meeting the new town hero's and** **enemy's**_

Today was a now a normal day outside. The towns superhero's flew over the city, going towards the building that was being destroyed by the town's young super villains. "Stop right there!" The red haired heroine yelled as she flew in front of the boys with her sister. "Oh look, it's the powder-puff girls!" The black haired villain yelled, smirking. "It's powerpuff!" The black haired heroine yelled at the boy angrily. "Do your really think I care Butterbu-" The villain was cut off when the black haired heroine punched him in the mandible (Jaw), their siblings just floating where they were, watching. Suddenly, the two black haired teens were slammed into a building, creating a large hole. "What in the world?" The leaders of the two groups mumbled to themselves.

"B-blossom… What's happening?" The blond haired girl asked as she softly shook. "I don't know Bubbles…" Blossom replied as her and her sister floated over to the hole, the two other super powered teens following. "Hehehehehe…. Bad idea…" Said a gruff, echoey voice as Blossom got slammed into the hole, making the remaining super powered teens flinch. "Blossom!" Bubbles yelled, shaking even more then before, visibly disturbed by what she was seeing. "Hehehe, you gotta go to Bu-" "Hold it right there shadows!" The shadow got interrupted by a female voice as Blossom slowly float out of the hole, the two black haired teens following. "Star…" The shadow muttered as it looked up, the super powered teens looking up also, only to see two people. A girl with strawberry blond hair that was up in a side ponytail, an invisible force holding the hair up. Her right eye was covered by her hair, and her only visible eye was practically a slit at this point. She had pale skin and seemed quite annoyed.

At the girls side was a male. He had black hair that went to crimson red. Like the leader of the villains, he had crimson red eyes. He was in a black tux, that had a single, white rose. His pants went into a fishtail at the end, and connected to his belt, a black top hat that had a silk white ribbon around it from what the teens could see. "Oh yeah?! What are your gonna do to stop me? Yelled at me?" The shadow said as it laughed, the girls glare hardened as she and the man jumped down from the building, scaring the heroines till they landed on their feet. "I am the mew sailor of justice and protection!" The girl stared as suddenly a large beautiful star filled galaxy appeared behind her. "Mew Sailor Star! In the name of the shining stars, we shall defeat you!" She yelled as the star filled galaxy slowly disappeared.

"Psh, yeah right. Shadows attack!" Yelled the leader of the shadows as many more shadows came out of nowhere and started to attack the two. The two worked perfectly with each other, defeating shadow after shadow till it was only the leader left. Mew Sailor Star summons a big staff. It had many designs and symbols on it. What caught the two leaders eyes though was the arrangement. It went from earth to moon, then from moon to sun, then from sun to galaxy, then from galaxy to universe, then from universe to the big star at the top of the staff. "Are you ready for your defeat shadow.." Star said as she spun the staff. "No, but are you?" The shadow asked as they shot forward. Star and the tux guy both jumped into the air.

Star held her staff up while she was still in the air. "Stars United!" She yelled. Everything seemed to go into slow motion as a seven beams of light shot towards her. When the lights got there, they were absorbed by the staff. Then Star swiftly pointed it at the shadow a giant beam of white, blinding light shot from it. The teens had to cover their eyes from how bright it was. When it was clear enough to see, they looked up to see Star rubbing her eyes, the guy besides her. "What- what are you two!" Blossom yelled, confusion swimming is her voice. "Uhh… Well… I am Mew Sailor Star, a Mew Sailor Scout… And this is my husband…. Err… Earth?" She said in a questioning voice as the guy slowly nodded. "W-why are your here?" Bubbles asked, still shaking slightly from what happened. "That is none of your concern, but if you really want to know, we are here to defeat the shadows. So stay out of it." Star said as she and 'Earth' disappeared. The people of townsvile slowly came out from their hiding places as they all whispered about who the two were and what these 'shadows' are. "Everyone! Can your please go to your homes for the rest of the day, we don't need these 'shadows' coming out. Buttercup, Bubble, and I will see if there are anymore, but everyone stay inside and don't leave your home's." Blossom said as everyone rushed to get home. But the main question in the mind of everyone was, who were those two and why are they here with the shadows…

 **(A/N) Hello people! I hope you all will enjoy this rewritten version of 'A new life', and here are the credits.**

 **Mew Sailor Star and 'Earth' belong to me.**

 **Mew Sailor Scouts belongs to Crystalemberketchum2**

 **Powerpuff girls belongs to the creators.**

 **I only own the characters and the story, nothing else. Have a good day/night, and bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a sunny day outside. It had been a while since the super teens had seen the hero couple, and about 6 couples had moved to Townsville so far. The 2 teams were flying to their next location. The house that was purchased was in the street the hero's lived in, so they were there first. The boys soon got there and they knocked on the door. " _You know I am right behind 'ya right?_ " Said a British or French accented voice. The teens spun around to see a girl with long white hair that faded form white, to pink, to black at the tips. The super teens were silent, not knowing what to say. The girl rolled her eyes. " _I am Starlight Rimmie SL Serenity. I know, long name. But I like to go by Rimmie_." The girl said holding her hand out. Blossom slowly reached out and grasps her hand, only to go into a vision.

*Vision*

" _You know…. I actually feel a little bit bad for you_ _ **D*m**n**_ _but you know as well as I do… The Star war will start, and will end with the era of the stars… Welp… Say hello to dad for me.."_ Slice!

*Vision end*

Blossom and Rimmie swiftly back away from each other, Rimmie holding her hand as if Blossom burned her. " _L-leave my property y-you monsters_!" Rimmie yelled, pushing past them all and into the house. "Blossom! What did you do?!" Buttercup yelled, the boys nodding and Bubbles staying silent, listening to a squirrel. "I-I saw another vision from touching Rimmie.. She was talking to this guy who was laying on the ground. She sounded so broken yet so evil…. I could only see the face of the guy as I heard a slice.." Blossom said as Buttercup helped her up from the ground when Rimmie pushed passed her, causing her to fall to the ground. "Then she must know what's happening!" Butch said, smirking.

"Hi there, may I ask who you are?" Asks a man with black hair and brownish red eye's. "Oh! You must be Rimmie's boyfriend!" Bubbles said giddily. "No… I am her husband." The guy said. Now that came as a shock to the super teens. "Woah, what! No way, you two look like your our age!" Butch and Boomer yell at the same time. "Hehe, well, where we come from, its ok for us to get married at such a young age. Also, I am in collage and Rimmie's in high school, her finale year." The guy said. "Oh! We didn't tell you our age! I am Bubbles! These are my sisters! Blossom and Buttercup-" Bubbles said pointing towards the two, "and they are Boomer, Butch, and Brick! My sisters and I are called the powerpuff girls, and the boys are called the RoudyRuff boys!" Bubbles finished.

"Nice. Mine is Demytrix. Rimmie and I just moved here from England after 6 years of moving." Demytrix said, opening the door, allowing the teens in. They all hesitate till Butch and Buttercup walk in. We all head into the living room, only to pass a room that Rimmie was in. Bubbles stopped and looked in. The others stopped walking to and looked at what she was looking at. When they all saw what she was looking at, they were surprised. There sat Rimmie, art pallet in hand, completing a complex looking art piece. "I know you all are there, so just come out already." Rimmie said as she dipped her brush in white. Demytrix walked in calmly and just sat down next to her. Demytrix waved the 6 over, and they all sat down.

"Sorry 'bout freaking out on you guys earlier… It just surprised me that Blossom has future vision." Rimmie said, shocking everyone but the couple in the room. "W-what? How?" Blossom said, sounding kind of scared. "Well, in Germany, there was this big plan to attack America but using super powered teens, hybrids, and more. So it was just a surprise to see someone who probably never lived in Germany have super powers." Rimmie said as she painted more starts onto the canvas. "Wait, attack on America?!" All of us yell once again, besides the couple. "Yep. They want to take over the entire world to continue what the Nazis did." Demytrix said as he got up. "Would you all like something to drink?" Demytrix asked.

"Oh! I'll have a pink lemonade if you have it!" Bubbles cheered happily. Everyone besides Rimmie asks for a drink till. "Rimmie, do you want anything to drink?" Demytrix asked. "Can I have butterscotch tea Demy?" Rimmie asks, looking over her shoulder to show she has one large smear of dark purple paint on her cheek. "Ok, I'll be right back!" Demytrix said, walking away. "So…." Buttercup starts, but Rimmie beat her to it. "You guy's know you wont be able to defeat the shadow's alone right?" Rimmie said as she washed her paintbrush out. "Pssh, yeah right, we can defeat anything-" Buttercup was silenced as Rimmie glared at her. "Your ego can get you killed ya know. It's not a very good thing to have." Rimmie said as she started to put her paints away, revealing the finished master piece. It was a outer space background with a big kingdom in the middle of a bright terrain.

"Well. Demy should be done with the tea by now. How about we go into the living room." Rimmie said as she walked past the teens. They followed her into the living room. It was simple but nice. They had 1 large, light blue couch that had a dark blue, circular blanket on it. The room had 4 other smaller chairs that were also light blue. There was a glass table in the center of the room while a flat screen TV was on the wall in front of the chairs and couch. The curtains were a normal blue that was still good to look at The carpet was blue and the walls were white, unlike in the room they were just in, since there were colors everywhere. The teenagers all sat down at a seat, the boys and buttercup on the couch, while Blossom, Bubbles, and Rimmie sat down at one of the chairs.

A few seconds later, Demytrix came in, setting the drinks down onto the table besides two tea cups. Demytrix walked over to the chair Rimmie was sitting in, and gave her the drink, him sitting down in the seat next to her. "So, why did you move here?" Bubbles asked cheerfully as she drank the lemonade Demytrix made. "Well, we wanted to go to a place that is peaceful and where we can be protected, so we chose here." Rimmie

said, smiling slightly. "So.. Demytrix, what's your full name?" Brick asks cheekily. "Oh, my full name is Demytrix Amber Earthember (Earth- em- berg)." Demytrix said, taking a sip of the tea. "Where were you born?" Blossom asked. "I was born in France, and Demy was born in Sweden." Rimmie said as she took another sip of her tea. The questions continued till the teens had to go. "See you at school tomorrow Rimmie!" Bubbles yelled as the 6 beings flew into the air, not noticing the shadow silently following them, but the couple did. "Hehe… Are you ready for a fight?" Rimmie whispered, glaring at the shadow. "Yep." Demytrix whispered back as the two ran off in the direction the super powered teens flew away in.

 **(A/N) Ok, for people who think that the super teens should have suspected Rimmie to be Sailor Star, but basically, they think the Nazis sent the shadows here. So since the two have lived in Germany before, would know a lot more about the shadows.**


	3. Chapter 3

The super teens landed at central Townsville, still not noticing the shadow behind then. Citizens were walking around peacefully till the shadow sprang into life, grabbing the teens. The people of Townsville all started to scream and run as the teens struggled with trying the get out of the shadows iron grip. E  
Everyone was freaking out till- "Star! Prism! Power!" A voice yelled at the entire city got turned in a beautiful galaxy like area as two bright lights were in the air.

Everything was silent besides for the light blow of wind. Suddenly a soft hum filled the air, and the two lights vanished, leaving a giant bright rose and a giant star. The hum slowly got louder and louder till- "Hold it right there shadow general!" Yelled a voice below the star. Everyone looked over, only to be shocked when they all saw Mew Sailor Star standing there, her strawberry blond hair moving in non-existent wind.

"Oh? And why should I Mew Sailor Scout? The missing 'leader' of the Mew Sailor Scouts?" The shadow sneered at her. Star just scowled at the shadow. "Thy should know ye place…" Star said as the little tiara on her head softly glowed. "Hmm? Why?" The shadow asked, looking as if Stars threatening isn't affecting him. "Because- "Star started as she got into a pose, "Of this..." Star said as her golden tiara floated off and went to her hand. The shadows eyes widened at it started to spin, letting off a soft golden glow. "No- stay back demon!" The shadow yelled, dropping the teens.

"Star! Tiara! Boomerang!" (Couldn't' think of anything original...) Star yelled as she launched the tiara at the shadow. The tiara passed by Bubbles and Boomer, so they could feel the heat radiating off of it. The tiara hit the shadow, slicing through its body, leaving the body to turn into ash. "Wow… That was easier than expected…" Star said, sweating a bit. The police swiftly arrived and saw Star kicking the ash, making it look like it was just dust on the street. "Welp. Have a nice night humans and super… Human… Things…. Ya, bye." Star said as she jumped from building tom building, leaving the area. People were recording the entire thing. It was quite interesting.

 _ **Next day**_

It was the morning after what happened, and Mew Sailor Star and 'Earth' was all everyone was talking about. Princess Morbucks claimed that she knew them and was good friends with them till a familiar French/British voice said- "Yeah right princess whore-bucks." Everyone turned to see Rimmie standing there, arms crossed. "From what I know, they only arrived in town about 1 week ago, and there has been no sightings of them till last night, and they would probably sty hidden till they were needed again. That, is logic." Rimmie said as some people laugh at Princesses surprised face.

"I will get daddy to sue you!" She yelled Rimmie stopped. "Ya can't sue anyone if ya don't have any prove of me either hurting you physically. And pointing out facts is not something to sue someone for. And plus…" Rimmie goes silent till she turns her head slightly so she could see Princess. "I can get everyone on my side pretty fast ya know…. We're quite… manipulative if you say…" Rimmie said, confusing everyone when she said we. "W-what the heck are you!" Princess yelled. "I don't know. Lost that knowledge a long time ago." Rimmie said, sounding almost insane. "Bye~ bye~ Princess mor-slut~." Rimmie said as she walked away, heading to her locker.

Class

There was now a rumor, within the hour Rimmie came here, that she was a demon, or she sold her soul to the devil. But some said that she could possibly be Mew Sailor Star herself. But everyone denied it besides the super teens. 'The shadow said there were more Mew Sailor Scouts, so she could be one of the different Mew Sailor Scouts. But they would have shown themselves by now, right?' They all thought as lunch settled in. They all were walking to the lunch room when they heard a few teachers talking. "Did you hear about the Rimmie girl? Yeah the new girl. I read a few of her records, and her records and they said she wasn't even known about till this famous French family found her when she was 5. Yeah, her records also says she has a multiple personality disorder. Her normal self is a 'prick' it said. The other her, who called herself Sugar is kind, and the final one, who called herself Insanity just wants to kill everything! How can she still be a tiny bit normal?!" The teens heard enough to know what happened to Rimmie in the hallway that day.

The 'Insanity' her must have come out or something and done that. They got to the lunch room after they got their lunches. The area they eat their food at is either the courtyard, or the commons, which is basically an inside eating area. They all sat down at a table that was basically only for them, but they saw Rimmie come in with nothing. Rimmie seemed to stretch, showing two thick golden bracelets', a big golden necklace, and a beautiful brooch. It's had small star shapes that lead up to a blue, green, yellow, and red stones, or gemstone. They couldn't tell.

All they knew was that Princess saw the stuff, because she came stomping up to Rimmie. "How did you afford that stuff!" Princess yelled at Rimmie, causing her to roll her eyes. "I don't know, a job. Money. Gifts. Parents. Husband. Random other crap about my life that a brat like you, doesn't' need to know!" Rimmie said in a loud voice. Everyone was watching the two. The police were here, along with the principle incase 'Insanity' come into play. "Oh please, what can you and your family afford." Princess says, smirking at her.

"My family lives in a 3-billion-dollar house in France. My mom's a famous musician, and my dad's a famous artist. My older brother is a writer, and my two older sisters are dancers. I am a musician and an artist, learning both from my parents, along with my other hobbies from my family members, and my youngest brother is too young to leave my parents care, so his 'job' is getting a college degree. Now, back away whore-bucks, imma leave now." Rimmie said, everyone was silent as she walked to the door to leave the commons.

"Oh, and just so you know, I failed at dancing, broke my leg 3 times and arm 2 times… Not very fun if I do say so myself." Rimmie said as she fully left the area. Princess was silent. "How is her family even more richer than mine?!" Princess yelled, hitting the wall. Everyone was silent, not knowing what to say. "Well… That was interesting." Butch said as the super teens agreed with him as the continued to eat lunch.

After lunch

Brick and Blossom headed to their Germany language class. When they got there, they were shocked to see Rimmie there, messing around with the necklace she was wearing. "Ahh, Blossom, Brick. Can you two go talk to Rimmie? See has been here the entire lunch period, and seems to be like, changing a lot?" The Germany teacher said as they looked at her. "I believe she has a multiple personality disorder. One is kind, ones a 'prick', and the last is just murderous." Blossom said as she sat down next to Rimmie and Brick in front of Rimmie since she was in the last seat at the corner.

Now that their getting a good look at her, she looked at lot paler than she was yesterday. "Hey, Rimmie, you ok- "Blossom was cut off when Rimmie fell out of her seat, Blossom swiftly catching her. "Rimmie! Teach, Rimmie just fainted!" Brick yelled at Rimmie slipped fully into a 'mind call' with someone.

The mind call

"Hey, Rimmie! Guess what?! Were coming' to Townsville!" A voice rang in her head. "Great! But please don't do this, you know that our- ""Wow, bish, what did I do to you?!" "You tried to kill a kid!" "No I didn't!" "Yes you did!" … It was silent besides for the bickering of the two 'personality's'. "Yeah, I'm never doing this again." The voice said. "Good, ya learned this time _**C.*.*.T.*.L**_ "

 **(A/N) And I am done! I hope you all like the posting spree for this book so far, though I wish I would have worked on it sooner, than later. But I hope you all enjoy, and some people might know what happens next (Talking about you the person I rewrote this entire book for!). Bye!**


	4. Explanation (Not a true chapter)

Explanation for you all is needed.

Rimmie and Demytrix are my two OC's. I own 1 more OC, and then I created another OC since I don't know what the original looks like, for this book. CrystalEmberketchum2 created the Mew Sailor Scouts. She made them from her favorite anime, and the anime I introduced to her last year. I will be accepting OC's if you ask, but if there are to many, not all will be used. Now when I said the future, I meant the near future. Now, the mew sailor scouts is this group of girls who save people from crime. Basically, when the villain said 'old leader of the Mew Sailor Scouts' (Or something like that), he meant that she was one of the leaders. Now, Star isn't the leader. The leader hasn't been introduced yet. But the Mew Sailor Scouts belongs to Crystalemberketchum2, just I like I own the DK's (Divine Knights). Now, I hope you all have a good day/night. Bye~. ~RimmieStar


	5. Chapter 4

**New People?**

* * *

 **Rimmie's POV**

It has been a few days since Demytrix and I came here from France for a mission. From what I've figured out, my other friends have been assigned to this mission too. The main thing I'm worried about is Crissy. She has the second highest IQ out of all of us. Luckily, she isn't at my level…. Yet. Since I know 4 languages fluently (German, French, English, and Scottish.), and I am still learning a few more languages. My parents goal is to get as least one of their children to learn as least 10 languages. Sadly for me, they chose me.

It's a pain, but that's enough about me. Demytrix and I silently walked to our schools. Luckily for us, our schools have our lunch times at the same time, and are close to each other, so we can eat together. I heard a weird sound behind me, so I look and find no one, and when I look forward, I see Butch in my face. I can feel a scream escaped my throat as I fall backwards, landing on my butt. Butch moves himself upwards as Demytrix looks at us, confused at why I screamed. Butch was laughing his butt off as I glare at him.

Soon, I see the rest of his gang flying over, seeming panicked. "That was not very polite!" I yell as him, Butch laughing even harder as I hiccup. I can feel my face heat up in embarrassment as I hiccup again. Soon Butch's gang flies down to us, looking as the scene before them. It was basically Butch laughing, Demytrix looking confused, and me looking mad while hiccuping every few seconds. "What happened?" Blossom asked, sounding confused.

"I snuck up on Rimmie and scared her so bad that I gave her the hiccups!" Butch says before he bursts out laughing again. Butch's brother, Boomer, giggles while Buttercup laughs loudly. I got up, dusting myself off before I grab my tan bag, then rushing away from the superteens. But of course, I didn't notice that I left something on the sidewalk, that could lead to us being discovered.

Bricks POV

As Rimmie rushed off, Demytrix following behind her, I see a brown book on the ground. When I pick it up, I can tell the cover was made of leather. I silently open the book. The words MOVED into random sentences, confusing me. I secretly stuff the journal into my bag as my brothers and our counterparts fly into the sky. I swiftly follow them as we all were heading towards the school. Once we get there, I see Rimmie glaring at Butch, obviously mad at him. Butch snickers as we all head into the school.

We all head to our lockers to put our stuff away. I keep the journal in my backpack, just to unscramble the meaning of the words later. I swiftly head to my first class, English. Once i get there, i sit down. The school bell rings as students run into the classroom before the second bell rings. A girl with brown hair walks into the class and talks to the teacher. The teacher yells for us all to be quiet so she could speak. "Good morning class. We have another new student at our school! How about you introduce yourself?" The teacher asks the girl.

"Hello there!

It's nice to meet you all!

My name is-

 **C.R.Y.S.T.A.L."**

* * *

 **(A/N) Well then. Crystal just got introduced. Anyways, I wanted to say sorry for not updating. I have been busy writing book two of another fanfiction I have been working on. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!**

 **I DON'T OWN CRYSTAL!**

 **I ONLY OWN DEMYTRIX, RIMMIE, AND THE STORY LINE!**

 **Have a nice day/night!**

 **~RimmieStar**


End file.
